


ART: Knife

by kjanddean



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Digital Art, Fanart, Humor, Inspired by fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 03:26:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1289440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjanddean/pseuds/kjanddean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by (and is spoilery for the first chapter of) this amazing fic:</p><p><b>Author</b>: stellarmeadow<br/><b>Title</b>: Can You Feel My Heart<br/><b>Paring</b>: Steve/Danny<br/><b>Summary</b>:Danny tries to figure out why Steve's acting weird. The answer is not what he expected.<br/>read fic <a href="http://stellarmeadow.livejournal.com/509714.html">HERE</a></p><p>The rating for the art might be exaggregated, no porny happenings, just a little bare Steve!chest, and sortof-but-not-really violence?</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART: Knife

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stellarmeadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarmeadow/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Can You Feel My Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1223695) by [stellarmeadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarmeadow/pseuds/stellarmeadow). 



"Is that a _butter_ knife?"  
"You don't think I'd actually hold a knife on you that might hurt you, do you?"  


[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kjanddean/35815738/40740/40740_original.jpg)

also on LJ [HERE](http://kjanddean.livejournal.com/18204.html)

(where you can click to see original sized pic to, which seems to fail to work for me here for some reason, even though it usually does *headdesk*)


End file.
